Integrated circuits such as used in consumer devices (computers, phones, televisions, storage devices, etc.) typically employ multiple voltage regulators for generating various regulated supply voltages. The different regulated supply voltages power different components which may require different power supply levels. For example, input/output circuitry of a device may be powered at first supply voltage, whereas core processing circuitry may be powered at a lower supply voltage.